ilvermorny_school_of_witchcraft_and_wizardry_rpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Acceptance:Adult Approval/Alchemy Farrell
- Dr. Mrs. Delphi von Doom (Hex Me) ಥ_ಥ 02:16, February 25, 2017 (UTC) The Open-Ended Questions A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part doesn't have to be filled out if it's an expansion character!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer.' '''Her strengths are that she is; Inventive, Tough, Bright. She does not seem like she is the smartest person in the room, because sometimes she is not. She still tends to be have the million dollar idea when everyone is banging their head against a wall. She does not believe in giving up, she is always ready to charge full steam ahead.' Her weakness are that she is; Aloof, Cynical, and Sneaky. She has a habit of doing what she wants when she wants, it is terrible and she knows that. There are times when she becomes so overcome with either an idea she has to see it through. Even if it is in her best interest not to. Caught red handed she is the one who will never squeal. ''' 2) Has your character's life played out the way they wanted? Have they achieved the goals they set out for their life? Why, or why not? '''Yes. She had no plan whatsoever after she left Ilvermorny or while she was there. She quite frankly expected to die young and is therefore pleased to still be alive and kicking. 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? Drinking. Fun stuff always happens when people can get their hands on a bottle of liquid courage. 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? #'Black Pearl Jewelry set -- She does not wear any it, it still means the world to her' #'Travelers Notebook -- It was a gift from her parents after she graduated' #'Her wand -- It is hers and she feels like she needs it to use to magic' #'A picture of her parents -- They are the only family she has ever had' #'A little black dress -- Every girl should own at least one LBD' 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? She would not hide from the No-maj, she would expect them to hide from people with magic. She does not believe it is right that wizards and witches live in secrecy, in fear of being witnessed doing what comes naturally. She would pull a reverse Salem Witch Trial and very basically hunt down each and every No-maj. Something like "do you not have magic? You die now." The Character's Background 1) Give a history of your character. History must be at least two paragraphs long. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Please add as many details as possible!) Alchemy was given her name because of the inherent power she displayed from birth. As a Metamorpmagus she has the ability to change her appearance at will. She did so as a baby, the color of her green eyes have retained an amber ring in the center since that day. Her parents had only ever heard stories about Metamorphmagi as children, they had never actually seen one, or known whether or not they had come in contact with one. Seeing that their own daughter was one of these rare types of magical beings made them feel particularly special despite not being capable of such transformations. She was visiting family in Ireland, shortly before the summer after she turned eight, she recently begun losing control of the ability she had to alter her appearance at the most inappropriate times. Her father transferred from the British Ministry, to MACUSA, he worked in the Department of International Magical Cooperation for the International Confederation of Wizards. He travelled a great deal, that often meant he requested that his family; his wife, and his daughter accompany him. Her parents had been away most of the day attending important meeting with her father's former British Ministry colleagues, she was enjoying the break. It was not the first time she had done something similar when left alone, she toyed with fire. She may have been a pyromaniac, but the ability to conjure fire made it worse. She tried not to get caught until when she able to actually produce flames, not just sparks. It literally got out of hand. Following in her parents footsteps she attended Ilvermorny School where she was chosen by Thunderbird, she was also chosen by Pukwudgie, but she made a B-line for Thunderbird regardless. Her father had been in the same house, as had the greater majority of her family, the lesser majority were of course in Pukwudgie. She did not see herself much like that side of the family, not when she was younger. She had too much of that fire left in her, and it quite frankly would not have done her well to make another choice. She flourished among likeminded souls she still lovingly refers to as "my people". Her choice of occupation she finds ironic considering how quick she was to dismiss the idea of being like her Pukwudgie family members. She became a Caregiver, assisting the elderly of the wizarding community while also volunteering at local hospitals in her spare time. She does not consider herself a Healer, she prefers the term Spiritualist because she thinks it sounds better. She may not have been doing the most vital aspect of life saving, to her, the work was just as important as someone who can make a heart start beating again. She prefers to work with children as part of a Child Life Program. Alongside specialists to normalize the hospital experience for patients and families. Aside from the work she does to help kids cope with hospital stays her favorite aspects of a volunteer day range from playing with the kids, and singing with them to being there when they feel scared. 2) Give a description of your character's personality. Personality must be at least one paragraph long. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or humble? (Please add as many details as possible!) She can be a little unpredictable, or a lot depending on what she had been through recently. She is a big kid, and she loves to have fun. She can make a joke out of anything, it might not always be a hit, she is going to laugh at it no matter what. She has a monstrous heart for the tiny person she is, she cares so much it hurts physically when things inevitably go wrong. She bottles it all up, until the point when it cannot be contained, her abilities usually suffer as a result. She prides herself on doing exactly what someone told her she could not do, or that she was not allowed to do. It is the only way she has ever known to balance her emotions, when she feels strongly about a particular situation if it does not go in her favor she reacts unfavorably. She defies authority as if her life depends on it. She does subscribe to the "rules were made to be broken" belief, she also adheres to them when it is most advantageous for her to do so. She is not a 'bad apple' per se, she is mischievous. 3) Are you Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) Pure-Blood (Metamorphmagus) 4) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you have a limit on these kinds of characters depending on your level!) Metamorphmagus 5) What is your character's profession? Does your character plan to enroll your character into the Ministry of Magic? Does your character not work? Is your character a teacher? Caregiver -- She might take over an open spot on the AMH Roster (Artifact Injuries) 6) Describe your character's marital status. Is your character single or married? What is the spouse's name? Any kids? Single 7) What about your character's appearance? What do they look like? Feel free to write down what they look like! If you're using any FC, you can put a picture here! Please state the character's faceclaim! The Sorting Quiz B. Select the option that best fits your character. (Remember, this part is only optional, for regular adults and expansion characters alike!) 1) Which type of spell is most useful? A) A Complex Spell B) A Spell Of Control C) A Combat Spell D) A Healing Spell 2) What is most important to you? A) Grades. B) Getting your way. C) Life. D) Friends and family. 3) What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I'm the person people cheat off of. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. D. I would 'fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4) Which trait is most valuable? A. Intelligence B. Cunningness C. Bravery D. Kindness 5) What's the best way to get things done? A. The right way, no matter how long it takes. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. D. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. OOC Questions Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into. Everyone must answer!) 1) Is this your first character? A) This is my first character. B) No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? 5/0 ---- Category:Adult Sorted Category:Sorted